


fugue.

by FindingArendelle



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindingArendelle/pseuds/FindingArendelle
Summary: Elsa and Anna in Hogwarts? Yes? Yes. ;)Enjoy.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	fugue.

“Good morning, Elsa.”

Elsa spun around with a yelp, her heart nearly jumping out of her chest at the unexpected greeting. Luna simply looked at her and shrugged as if standing behind people and speaking unannounced was the most normal thing in the world. “Why won’t you go inside? Are you waiting for someone?” she continued, unfazed by Elsa’s reaction and the sudden gust of wind that came out of nowhere.

 _Keep it together._ Elsa was still clutching her chest and her other hand twitched inside her robe pocket. She was sure that she had frozen her wand, and the thought of going back to Ollivander’s petrified her. She was just there a month ago to replace a broken Yew… she was running out of excuses, and the glint in Ollivander’s eyes suggested that he knew she wasn’t involved in a broomstick accident like she had claimed.

“I… what are you doing here, Luna?” Elsa asked, nearly wincing at how pitiful she sounded. Of course Luna would ask. Anyone within her line of sight would wonder why she was standing by the entrance of the Great Hall and gawking at the Gryffindor table. Of course Luna was there to eat breakfast since it was a place specifically built for people to eat their meals.

Luna smiled without a hint of sarcasm in her features. “I’m on a very important mission,” she replied serenely in a sing-song voice, “I need to talk to Hermione about starting a club to support Thestrals.”

“…Thestrals?” Elsa asked as laughter from the Hall drew her gaze back to the commotion within. “That’s great, Luna. I’m sure the Thestrals would…appreciate that…” she trailed off, distracted, her eyes now watching two red-headed girls huddled and whispering amongst themselves, a worried expression drawn on their faces.

Elsa frowned. She had expected to see Ginny Weasley with her frequent breakfast companion, and not the one that she was currently speaking with. Something resembling dread bloomed from the pit of her stomach.

Anna was nowhere in sight.

To most, Luna was oblivious and aloof. But nothing really – completely – escaped her. Following Elsa’s stare, Luna folded the club pamphlet that she had with her and stuck it back into her pocket.

“I don’t think Anna’s there right now, Elsa.”

Elsa almost gave herself whiplash. “W-why would I look for Anna?” she choked out, failing to appear nonchalant, her gloves suddenly feeling tight and heavy.

Luna shrugged. “Why not? She’s your sister. I’d look for my sister if I had one,” she said thoughtfully, her brows starting to furrow as Elsa took a step back, shoving her hands so deep within her robe pockets like she was hiding something repulsive.

“If you’re not looking for her, then why were you staring at her spot on the Gryffindor table?”

Elsa’s mind went blank like she was just asked if she knew He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named’s whereabouts. But whatever expression she wore did not make Luna reassess what she just said and the weight it carried.

She swallowed the forming hoarfrost down her throat. “I’m not looking for her, I was looking for Neville. He has my Herbology notes and I need them back.”

Elsa was proud of herself for not letting her voice break, but the look on Luna’s face told her that she was unsatisfied by her answer. Without scanning the Gryffindor table, Luna knew Neville wasn’t there. She had passed by him before heading to the Great Hall - he was worried because McGonagall summoned him to her office to discuss some unsatisfactory homework.

Luna was about to open her mouth to comment about the kinds of herbs Thestrals liked and Neville’s location when a boy in Elsa’s grade approached them and cut her off.

“Your Majesty-“ Elsa winced at this, cursing Malfoy in her head for convincing everyone in her house to call her that, “there’s something you need to know. Madame Pomfrey wants to see you. Your sister lost her consciousness this morning… they tried to wake her up but-” Elsa felt the ice beginning to crawl up and down her spine, whatever control she could muster hanging on a very loose thread, “-she won’t open her eyes. They think she’s in trouble.”

* * *

**Notes:**

_"Yew Wands are among the rarer kinds, and their ideal matches are likewise unusual, and occasionally notorious. The wand of yew is reputed to endow its possessor with the power of life and death, which might, of course, be said of all wands; and yet yew retains a particularly dark and fearsome reputation in the spheres of duelling and all curses. However, it is untrue to say (as those unlearned in wandlore often do) that those who use yew wands are more likely to be attracted to the Dark Arts than another. The witch or wizard best suited to a yew wand might equally prove a fierce protector of others. Wands hewn from these most long-lived trees have been found in the possession of heroes quite as often as of villains. Where wizards have been buried with wands of yew, the wand generally sprouts into a tree guarding the dead owner’s grave. What is certain, in my experience, is that the yew wand never chooses either a mediocre or a timid owner."_

(Source: https://www.wizardingworld.com/writing-by-jk-rowling/wand-woods)


End file.
